redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Arrow tail sketch. copy.jpg
This is for the Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-User Arrow tail. Think of it as a "Welsome to Redwall wikia!" and "Happy Birthday!" picture all in one :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) AWSOME!! I wish I was as talented s you are! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ;) Thank you, as always shieldmaiden. You just have to practice and keep at it :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure Arrowtail loves it. Who doesn't? No one does better pics than you, SBTO, no offense to the other artists on this wiki, just Sambrook has been doing them longer... he has his own style. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Keep at it, Sambrook! You're doing a-some! Dun Dun Dun Your critic has arrived!!! lol =D What I like A really good fox this time Sambrook, but I still like Korav better xD. I like the way you drew his outfit, white and gray colors really go well with his fur, that shirt of his with the collar is something I would like to wear too. The weapons are well drawn too, his sword and bow seem to make him one of those forest rangers who patrol around Mossflower dishing out justice, though he seems to be running low on arrows. Also like the green blade with the designs. That spike on the end of his tail makes him look quite dangerous, coupled with the slanted icy blue eyes and smile, don't want to cross him. Critiques Although your tail is better this time, did you color his tail green by accident? The paw that is holding onto the bow is also out of proportion, his foreman and wrist go well then the fist just becomes too small, maybe it's the glove, idk. Not working on the background this time? His ears are alright, though the left ear seems to be bigger than the right. One more thing is his snout, there is fur going all around his face, but his snout remains curiously empty, did he shave? lol Improvements The bow could be longer to accommodate the thickness of his paw, you should also make his wrist and forearm slightly thinner, the fist is usually bigger than both of them. If you look at his other arm, the wrist goes smoothly into the fist. Maybe you shouldn't use pure black for the gloves, its a bit distracting, maybe gray with white marks would be better. On the Sambrook scale a nice 9.2 out of 10 xD, your foxes always look cool no matter what. I also love the way you designed your weapons this time, the bow and sword really look elegant, but deadly. Great job with another fox, I hope there will be more of this character Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) yes I do love it! Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Um... Mister critic? I think that this is supposed to be a squirrel, not a fox. This was written by Blizzard6654. 19:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Haha! yeah, it's a squirrel, but oh, well. too late! xD Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 11:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC)